Heroes Reborn
by Spirit of Dragon
Summary: A collection of poems based around the characters and their situations. Revised from "Imortal Stone" to harbor more poems of varying styles and emotions.
1. Immortal Stone

_This is my first attempt at a submission to fanficiton.net. It's in poem format as that's what I am currently most fluent in but I hope to someday be able to contribute some actual stories to this site, this being a simple introduction and warm-up. Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome, flames will be ignored. Thank you in advance.  
  
Immortal Stone is written with the theory that Yumi's father is abusive, and is from the point of view of Ulrich. This one in particular is somewhat depressing, and of course does not reflect my actual theories of the show itself, but was inspired by the one who wrote of a Stone Angel. My thanks goes to the author, and my apologies for not being able to find your story again. Read, review, and enjoy!_  
  
**Immortal Stone**  
  
No one knows why you had to wait  
But I fear you've told us all too late  
Of that for which you so much hate  
Yet walked alone and took the bait  
  
Why refuse to talk to me  
When you know we all could see  
You were down on one thin knee  
Behind the lock of his iron key  
  
Still no one know why  
You took us for fools and had to lie  
And when you wonder why I sigh  
Notice I have none to stand by  
  
We turned our backs, he took his cue  
Harmless was I so far out of view  
But hear me now, this day he'll rue  
He will fall for who he hew  
  
Though for all the world that I have known  
Only now do I feel alone  
Wishing that I had truly shown  
My love for you, my angel of stone. 


	2. Out of Reach

_As promised, here is one with a lighter touch. I consider this to be from Ulrich's point of view and perhaps more of a thought process or a diary entry if you look at it from a story point of view. Read, review, and enjoy!_  
  
**Out of Reach  
**  
How can I tell you I love you?  
Though beside you I've sat  
Just to know where you're at,  
Yet spoken word will never do.  
  
Countless times have I uttered your name  
To assure the reality of your existence,  
But in many cases, many an instance,  
I wonder if my thoughts are only in vain  
  
Lonely is the winter night  
When all is cold and dark  
And not even angels hark  
That I long for you with all my might  
  
So some day I hope to preach  
To many both young and old,  
That I have found what is greater than gold,  
That I now hold what was once out of reach. 


	3. Forgive Me

_This one I like to think of as in Yumi's point of view. Read, review, and enjoy!_  
  
**Forgive Me  
**  
Forgive me, I know that I'm shy.  
I love you with all of my heart,  
And I never wish to be apart,  
But I cannot tell you; I know not why.  
  
The days without you seem to crawl  
While I long to be together  
You, and me, forever.  
Only for you will I fall.  
  
I am far, far away from perfection  
And I do not deserve for this reason  
To see you on the dawn of any season,  
But oh, do I long for your affection.  
  
To you I would never lie;  
I want to tell you my obsession  
So for now please accept my confession:  
Forgive me, I know that I'm shy. 


	4. Red Rose

_My endless thanks go to the reviewers who, in their own timely manner, have inspired me to continue with these poems. This particular poem goes out to Wolf Pack Leader, and will be read as Jeremie's point of view. Read, review, and enjoy!_   
  
**Red Rose  
**  
There's no pain like an unreachable love.  
This I know all too well,  
When I hear your voice like a bell  
Wrung by angels far from above.  
  
But what am I to do,  
And what can I say?  
When I think everyday  
I'm so in love with you.  
  
And still you stand alone,  
Unknowing of my love,  
Or what I'm thinking of,  
In silence of chilling bone.  
  
A rose couldn't smell as sweet,  
A swan would pale in beauty,  
Shakespeare would seem moody,  
As your eyes and mine meet. 


	5. Valorous Nights

_Here's a change from the usual, a poem about Xana. This can be considered in many ways, but I like to think of it as a final speech from Jeremie moments before the final blow and destruction of the vile machine. Read, review, and enjoy!_  
  
**Valorous Nights  
**  
Ye of little hope of valor,  
Doth thou not show true pallor  
When ye find thine self abroad  
And thine best friend be a cod?  
  
Come hither to without delay;  
Drag not ye legs and do not say,  
"But Lord, please, I ask: forgive  
One more day I wish to live."  
  
Plea among near deaf ears,  
For thou hath lived too many years  
Hidden from the hand of moral,  
Like a fish among the coral.  
  
Valor be the final thought,  
Wishing thou had not been bought,  
But lived a life in white light,  
Instead of fearing His great might. 


End file.
